honkaiimpact3rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirin
Sirin was a human girl originating from Siberia who turned into a powerful Ruler, after Welt Joyce and Young. She was the second Ruler to be released to the world and controlled the power of the void. Background Sirin was born in Siberia, Russia. Many bits of her early life are not known except for the fact that she was orphaned early on in her life and was taken by Schicksal for experimentation. History Schicksal's Experiment When Sirin was discovered by Schicksal, she was taken and brought to their laboratory. There, she was treated as a lab rat and experienced physical abuse and torture from its scientists. At one point, her body was used to house a Ruler core and was possessed by the Ruler's consciousness, taking the girl's mind and body and becoming the Second Ruler, who manipulated the power of the void. The Second Impact Sirin initiated the Second Impact in the year 2000, at the very same laboratory that treated her inhumanely. She killed millions of people all across the globe, and to top it all off, she also pulled the whole province of Siberia into her void realm, killing thousands even more. On February 17th of the same year, Siegfried Kaslana encountered Sirin and fought her, and was seemingly overpowered by the latter and was almost defeated. In a last ditch effort to defeat the Ruler, Siegfried activated the Judgement of Shamash's greatsword form to finally defeat Sirin, but failed. After that, Siegfried was never seen again. Fight with Schicksal and Death In order to stop the rampaging Ruler, Schicksal sent the S-Rank valkyrja Cecilia Shania and her squad "Snow Wolf" that consisted of 4 A-rank valkyrja- Shigure Kira, Patrick, Salome, and Nicholas. Cecilia and her squad fough one equal terms with Celine, but Otto Apocalypse ordered Schicksal to rain down nuclear missiles on the battlefield, believing that Cecilia was not capable of defeating the Ruler. Cecilia, her valkyrja squad and Celine perished from the nuclear bombardment, and afterwards Celine's core was separated to four parts, each half taken in and kept separately by Schicksal and Anti-Entropy. The Sirin Project Sirin's actions have wreaked havoc and destruction all across the globe, killing millions and possibly even billions of humans during the Second Impact. After her death, Sirin's core was divided into four separate parts: the Domination of Thunder, Crave of Storm, Silence of Death, and Contamination of Flame. Two of which eventually came into contact with two humans, Raiden Mei from Japan and Wendy from Australia. Ability Celine's ability was to manipulate empty spaces, and thus also manipulating the void. She uses this power for both attack and defense, or even both simultaneously. She was also the first and currently only Ruler to have complete mastery and control over her powers, something which Welt Joyce and Young lacked. Her power is not limited to empty spaces however, as she demonstrated creating void portals for attacking, defending, or travelling through long distances as shown when Celine possessed K-423, a clone of the real Kiana Kaslana. Her ability was also on par with the S-Rank valkyrja Cecilia Shania, the most powerful at the time, and was not even defeated by Siegfried's final blow from his Judgement of Shamash's greatsword form, said to be able to kill Rulers in just one hit. She was also able to turn ordinary humans into Rulers, as shown when her two core fragments, Domination of Thunder and Crave of Storm, turned both Raiden Mei and Wendy into the third and fourth Rulers.